When the time is over
by Misyel
Summary: hanya kekesalan sementara dan aku ingin mencoba membuat cerita pendek.     RnR please. But for who not like it just don't read.  Thanks


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

"**Karena segala sesuatunya telah terjadi, **

**maka tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya...**

**dan mengulangnya..."**

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto dan karena itu Naruto mengambil libur 1 hari untuk mendapat privasinya. Naruto terus berjalan di jalan setapak yang penuh dengan salju yang bertebaran layakny permen putih seputih kapas yang seakan tidak akan pernah habis. "Teme.. Apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa berkunjung ke Konoha?" kata Naruto setengah jengkel dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Sasuke adalah manager dari Sabaku Corp dan dia tidak bisa berkunjung ke Konoha karena pekerjaan mendadak di Sunagakure yang mengharuskannya ke sana dan meninggalkan Naruto selama 3 minggu. Naruto lalu ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari jalan setapak itu dan segera mengelurakan Hp-ny.

**Sasuke.. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?**

**Semoga kau baik-baik saja.**

**Naruto. **

Send Cancel

Naruto segera memencet tombol Send dan terkirim. Tidak biasanya bagi Naruto untuk menyebutkan nama Sasuke secara langsung atau di sms, tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil mulai memasuki hatiny. Entah apa...

Naruto segera mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari kantong jaketnya yang dibeliny dan akan dia masukkan coklat buatannya untuk Sasuke, dan dia memasukkanny kembali ke tempat semula.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi saat Naruto kembali melihat Hp-ny, yang ada berbagai sms yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari berbagai temannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab sms-ny. Dia serasa ditinggalkan sendirian... lagi..., walau sebenarny Naruto mempunyai banyak teman yang mendukungny dalam susah atau senang.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _ Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak menjawab baik telpon ataupun sms hanya untuk menenangkan hatiny.

_Ahh.. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak sempat mengangkat Hp-ny._ Kata Naruto mulai menepis segala prasangka buruk.

Setelah itu dia cepat pergi dari taman itu dan segera ingin cepat pulang ke rumahny yang hangat nan nyaman itu.

**Sesampainya di rumah**

"Aku pulang..." kata Naruto bersamengat, tapi tidak ada satu orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu, dan dengan senyum yang aneh dia segera naik menuju kamarnya. _Ahh... seperti biasa lagi..._ kata Naruto dalam hati dengan hati yang pedih.

**Sementara di tempat Sasuke**

Sasuke sedang beristirahat dalam kantorny di Sunagakure karena sangat kelelahan menghadapi "segudang" pemasalahan yang menyita waktuny. Dia tidak menghiraukan Hp-ny yang sudah selama 3 minggu ini tidak dia buka. Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil tentang hari itu karena merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan menurutnya.

**Sasuke POV**

Aneh... Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan hari ini... Tapi apa? Seperti ada yang terlupakan.. TAPI APA? Ahh.. sekarang 10 Oktober... Besok aku kembali ke Konoha dan akan bertemu dengan Naru.. NARUTO! Ya! Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya Naruto! Aku ingat sekarang! Ahh.. sekarang jam 7. Kerjaanku sudah selesai semua. Jika aku segera memesan tiket, hanya sekitar 2 jam dan aku masih sempat memberi kejutan untukkny di hari ulang tahunnya.

**End Sasuke POV**  
Sasuke segera membeli tiket menuju Konoha, tapi ada kemalangan yang tak bisa terhindarkan dari segala keberuntungan yang beruntun.

Tiket yang dijual habis/ kosong yang membuatnya harus mengambil jalan lain yaitu menuju Konoha dengan mobil dan membutuhkan sekitar 7 jam perjalanan.

"Ahh.. Sial! Kenapa di saat kayak gini malah semua tiket pesawat habis? Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang membutuhkan? Ah sudahlah.. Apa peduliku? Yang penting cepat sampai di Konoha. Naruto, maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke sedikit OOC (=.=")

* * *

**Di tempat Naruto**

Naruto sedang berganti baju ketika ada orang yang mendobrak pintu rumahny dengan kasar dan langsung masuk tanpa ada ijin dari Naruto. Dan ternyata itu adalah ibu Naruto, Kushina. Kushina datang dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, minum minuman keras dan tidak sadar karena mabuk. "Heh bocah... Pergi kau dari rumahku! Dasar tak berguna! Karena kau, Minato pergi dari sini! Itu karena KAU! Dasar anak haram! Apa aku tak bisa mendapat hidup yang lebih baik? Seharusnya aku melakukanny dari dulu! Perilaku yang harusny aku lakukan supaya Minato kembali ke rumah ini.". Naruto diam. Kushina mulai tambah tak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan sampai membuat Naruto sakit, tapi bukan sakit yang bisa disembuhkan secara langsung dengan obat, tapi sakit hati karena tidak dianggap dengan layak. "Ibu... Maafkan aku." "Apa itu minta maaf? Kau TIDAK BISA mengembalikan Minato ke sini dengan maafmu kan? Jangan bicara hal yang biasa dan tidak berguna di RUMAHKU! Pergi kau!" kata Kushina mulai tidak sadar dan langsung saja dia mulai melangkah maju dengan tangan kanan memegang botol yang isinya tadi dia minum dan tangan kiri sudah memegang pisau entah darimana asalny.

Naruto mulai ketakutan dengan apa yang akan Ibunya lakukan terhadapny dan reflek dia mundur ke belakang dan sampai ia di balkon rumah yang pagarnya tidak seberapa untuk menahanny. "HAH! Pergi KAU!" hanya itu yang Kushina katakan dan membuat Naruto ketakutan sehingga Naruto secara tak sadar telah terjatuh dari balkon rumahnya, tapi kedua tangannya memegang tiang penyangga balkon, tapi Kushina yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan...

"_**Hanya satu yang dia butuhkan, dan dia akan hidup karena berarti. Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi belaka untukny dan tak akan pernah tercapai, karena dia hanyalah debu yang akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya." **_

"_**Mimpi yang harusny indah seindah sang malaikat pun harus berakhir dengan mimpi sang setan yang yang tak bisa musnah."**_

**Naruto POV**

Aku tidak meminta dan Kau juga tidak mengabulkan Tuhan. Tapi aku tetap percaya pada-Mu. Sekarang aku hanya meminta satu.

Jadikan hari white day Sasuke tahun ini tidak menyedihkan untuknya. Cukup aku yang merasakan. Aku menerima dan memberi kembali kepada-Mu apa yang telah Kau berikan. Berikan Sasuke segala cinta yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah dalam bentuk yang sederhana tapi membekas dalam hatinya.

Terima kasih Tuhan. Amin.

**End of Naruto POV**

**Keesokan harinya di perusahaan...**

"NARUTO! Selamat ul..." "Naruto pergi." Sebelum Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutny, Gaara, sang direktur segera memotong perkataanya. "Kenapa? Apa dia sakit? Aku akan segera menengoknya." Kata Sasuke dan segera ingin beranjak dari situ, "Naruto tidak masuk karena di pindah tugaskan ke Amegakure selama 2 tahun karena prestasinya yang bagus. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku juga sudah mengucapkan salam darimu untukny tentang ulang tahunnya kemarin." Kata Gaara yang mengatahui semua jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang kursi yang biasanya di duduki Naruto sekarang kosong dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapi dengan tatapan sedih.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto pergi? Kenapa dia tak memberi tahuku? 2 tahun? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia akan melupakanku di sana nanti? Kenapa rasanya aku menjadi orang yang tidak diberitahu Naruto? Tapi... itu kesalahanku. Akan kutunggu kau Naruto sampai kau kembali ke Konoha.

**End Sasuke POV**

**Gaara POV**

Sasuke.. Apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto sampai aku berkata seperti ini supaya kau bisa menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Aku sedih karena kalau kau tau, kau akan kehilangan jiwamu padahal kau masih hidup di dunia ini Sasuke. Maka dari itu cukup 2 tahun, dan kau akan menentukan semuanya.

_Semoga yang terbaik..._

**End Gaara POV**

**

* * *

**

**2 Tahun kemudian**

'_Sudah 2 tahun semenjak aku tidak bertemu denganmu Naruto, dan ini hari White day yang dulu aku tak datang juga untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu serta kau tidak pernah membalas smsku, teleponku.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebanyak itukah pekerjaanmu? __**(kok jadi OOC? Kasian juga sih, readers: Lanjut aja. {padahal udh nangis}) **__tapi mungkin ini balasanku terhadapmu karena tidak memperdulikanmu sama yang seperti aku lakukan padamu.'_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Setelah Sasuke tau tentang "tugas" Naruto yang palsu, Sasuke selalu mengirimi Naruto sms dan telepon, tapi sama seperti yang didapat Naruto seperti yang dulu. Hanya diam.

"Sasuke, bisa kau ke ruanganku sekarang juga?" tanya Gaara. 'inilah saatny' katanya dalam hati. "Tentu. Tunggu sebentar" kata Sasuke dan menuju ke ruangan Gaara atau direktur Sabaku Corp. di ruangan Gaara.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke mulai tidak memakai 'Hn' favoritnya.

"Aku..." Gaara berkata yang sebenarnya.

**Hari Sabtu...**

**R.I.P**

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**

**25 July 2007**

"Hai Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sesuatu? Kenapa ya, takdir berkata kejam? Haruskah?" kata Sasuke sambil menangis di depan nisan yang tak akan pernah berbicara.


End file.
